La belle et le blond
by Tauruan
Summary: Suite à une envie de son père et de ses oncles de rapprocher toute la famille Jason se retrouve donc à devoir commencer une nouvelle vie, mais son arrivée dans une ville inconnu et un nouveau lycée va-t-elle bien se dérouler... Et qui sait de bonne surprise pourraient arriver. Du Jasper à fooooooooond !
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to NY

Cela allait faire maintenant plusieurs heures qu'on roulait et j'avais l'impression que le temps passait de plus en plus lentement. Je tournai ma tête vers la gauche et vis ma sœur Thalia dormir affalé sur la vitre, cela allait faire bientôt 3 heures qu'elle était dans cette position et cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger et vu comme c'était partis elle n'était pas près de s'arrêter alors que moi j'avais dormis une heure et après impossible de me rendormir…

Sinon nous sommes actuellement en route pour emménager pour New York, la ville où vivent mes cousins car mon père pense qu'il était temps de se rapprocher de la famille vu que nous n'avions eu que quelques très rares occasions de la voir, une fois me semble-t-il lors d'un Thanksgiving, puis deux-trois autres fois mais nous étions petit ce qui fait que je ne m'en rappelle pas forcément. N'empêche j'ai hâte de les revoir depuis le temps ils ont dû bien changer et de ce que m'a dit mon père nous allons tous nous retrouver dans le même lycée ce qui va être sympa je l'espère.

Le trajet encore plusieurs heures qui me parurent interminables mais finalement nous arrivons enfin dans New York. Thalia se réveilla environ 10 minutes avant que nous arrivions à croire que son cerveau est calibré pour dormir tout un trajet. Elle s'étira et demanda dans combien de temps nous arrivons.

-On arrive dans une dizaine de minute Thal'. Lui répondit papa

-Peuh j'aurais pu encore dormir un peu. Répondis-t-elle en baillant

-Soeurette faut vraiment comment que tu m'explique comment tu fais pour dormir autant car là j'en ai vraiment marre de la route je crois que si on avait roulé encore une heure de plus je crois que j'aurais sauté de la voiture en marche

Mes parents rigolèrent à cette remarque et ma mère me rétorqua

-Et tu n'aurais même pas pu profiter de ta nouvelle vie New yorkaise, tu vas voir tu vas bien t'amuser. Puis elle m'accorda un sourire tendre.

Mais moi ce que je voulais ce n'est pas une nouvelle vie j'étais bien à Los Angeles j'avais tous mes potes là-bas puis bon c'est dans cette ville que j'ai grandis, je n'ai jamais connu d'autres chez moi que notre maison de Los Angeles et puis bon j'avais aussi Reyna là-bas, d'ailleurs je pense que c'est ce qui va le plus me manquait de la Californie…

Suite à cette pensée je pris mon téléphone et ouvris la conversation avec Reyna et lui envoya : « Tu me manques 3 » mais je ne vis pas que pendant que j'écrivais le message Thalia était au-dessus de moi en train de m'épier jusqu'au moment où elle prit mon téléphone et se moqua de moi

-Oh Reyna de mon cœur si tu savais comment je m'ennuie sans toi malgré que ma sœur reste plus canon que toi après tout c'est ma maitresse incontestée et je ne suis que son esclave de frère.

-Thal' rend moi immédiatement mon téléphone ! Lui criais-je

-Les enfants arrêtez de vous chamaillez à croire que vous avez 10 ans et pas 17 et 18… Sinon nous sommes arrivés si cela vous intéresse.

Sur cette phrase Thalia me rendit mon téléphone et m'ébouriffa les cheveux

-Allez frérot arrête de faire la tête et profites ! Puis elle sortit de la voiture.

J'en fis tout autant et au moment de sortir je vis l'immense bâtiment qui allait nous servir de maison dans cette nouvelle vie. Et je n'aurais qu'une seule chose à dire : Whoooooua ! Comme quoi cette ville n'aura pas que des points négatifs…

C'était une immense maison blanche un peu comme une villa, la voiture était garé juste devant le garage car ils avaient encore leurs dernières affaires à descendre vu que les déménageurs avait déjà déposé le plus gros du mobilier et de leurs affaires personnels. Je me décider à faire le tour de la propriété histoire de voir un peu avant de rentrer à l'intérieur et quel ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis une immense qui surplomber une piscine ! Je n'en revenais pas, même si le temps n'est pas toujours hyper chaud à New York mais si un coup de chaud arrive elle sera accueillie à bras ouvert. Je rentre enfin dans la maison et je vis que l'intérieur était super moderne : Comme le bâtiment l'intérieur est tout noir et blanc, la cuisine est hyper moderne et toute équipé (Je crois bien que c'est ma mère qui va être heureuse et l'appétit de mon père surtout) je continue mon exploration du rez-de-chaussée et vis le salon qui lui aussi est hyper classe, puis je vois une chambre avec une salle de bain communicante mais à peine j'essaye de rentrer quand me père me prévient immédiatement :

-Bien tenté mais celle-là c'est la nôtre, si vous voulez voir les autres elles sont à l'étage, pour l'instant le mobilier de base de base est installé mais ils vous restent certains cartons à déballer afin de personnaliser vos chambres.

Immédiatement je monte à l'étage et ouvre la première que je trouve et là je vis à l'intérieur une fille avec des cheveux noir et quelques mèches bleus électriques, je reconnus immédiatement Thalia qui était en train de sortir un drapeau avec une tête de mort et là connaissant celui-ci allez se retrouver au-dessus de son lit.

-Bien tenter minus mais celle-là elle est à moi. A peine sa phrase finis qu'elle me sortit de sa chambre

J'ouvris la porte juste à côté et vis ma chambre, pour l'instant le lit était monté ainsi que le bureau puis d'autres trucs était installé comme un miroir à l'entrée, les tables de chevet, la télévision…

Dès que je croisai mon reflet dans le miroir je vis que la route ne m'avait pas fait que du bien physiquement, mes cheveux blonds étaient tout décoiffés (la faute à Thalia vous me direz), j'avais d'immenses cernes sous les yeux, le visage en sueur si bien que tout me visage brillait même sur ma petite cicatrice au coin de la bouche (une bête histoire d'agrafeuse durant mon enfance), mes vêtements étaient tout froisser et commençait à sentir du coup je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : Me doucher et me changer.

Je retournai dans le couloir à la recherche d'une salle de bains mais avant de trouver celle-ci je vis une chambre d'amis qui pourras toujours nous permettre d'héberger des potes, et juste à côté de celle-ci se trouvait notre salle de bain à Thalia et moi et honnêtement elle est comme tout le reste de la maison : Parfaite.

Elle est hyper spacieuse, tout en carrelage noir, une immense douche à l'italienne se trouve ici ainsi que deux lavabos, un pour chacun de nous avec un immense miroir. Je suis allé me chercher une serviette puis je fonçai directement dans la douche, celle-ci me fis un bien fou après toute cette route que nous avons fait. Je sortis de celle-ci et m'entoura de ma serviette à la taille puis me dirigeai vers ma chambre, d'ailleurs en sortant de la salle de bain je croisai Thalia qui immédiatement hurla :

-EXHIBITIONNISTE ! Puis elle partit toute seule dans un fou rire, je reconnais que parfois j'ai du mal à la comprendre mais bon on fait avec ce qu'on peut et après tout elle est quand même hyper sympa comme sœur (en faites elle est juste jalouse que je l'ai dépassé en taille).

Une fois dans ma chambre je mis un jean et une chemise rouge à carreau et descendis voir si mes parents avaient besoin d'aide. Je les aidas à déballer les cartons qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine quand une voiture rentra dans notre jardin et se gara juste à côté de la nôtre…


	2. Chapter 2 Une Famille complètement barré

**Et salut tout le monde ! Bon et bien voila Je me présente Tauruan fan de Percy Jackson et des héros de l'Olympe depuis un bout de temps puis a force de lire des histoires sur ces bouquins que j'ai décidé de moi aussi me lancer dans l'aventure en espérant que ça vous plaira ! (Désolé de faire mes présentation qu'à partir du chapitre deux disons que j'étais un peu en mode exploration quand j'ai posté le premier -.-) Mais sinon j'espère que mon histoire va vous plaire même si pour l'instant elle prend du temps à se lancer pour notre pauvre petit Jason**

 **Jason: Aidez moi :'(**

 **Moi : Tu te tais tu vas être mon cobaye tout au long de cette histoire *sourire sadique***

 **Jason: *Part en courant***

 **Sinon on retrouvera tout un tas de couples parmi nos héros préféré ! Et je tiens à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont bien évidemment à Rick Riordan.**

Un pied sortit de la porte arrière gauche de la voiture, puis un jeune homme qui avait l'air d'avoir mon âge en sortis. Il avait les cheveux noir et en bataille comme si ils essayer de s'échapper de sa boîte crânienne ou bien qu'il venait tout juste de sortir d'une tornade (Ou alors la voiture avait une climatisation très forte…) de plus il avait des yeux d'un vert que je n'avais jamais vu avant ou que je ne me souviens pas, on avait l'impression qu'un l'intérieur un raz-de-marée se déroulait dans chacune de ses pupilles. Il s'étira et nous fis un coucou de la main à Thalia, papa, maman et moi vu qu'on était tous devant l'entrée afin de savoir qui était le conducteur. Puis les autres passagers descendirent de la voiture : Un autre jeune aux yeux quand à lui aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune et des cheveux de la même par contre lui contrairement au premier jeune qui avait l'air surexcité on avait l'impression que lui broyer du noir dans son coin. Une femme sortit aussi de la voiture du côté passager à l'avant, quant à elle c'était une belle femme aux cheveux bruns bouclées puis vint le tour du conducteur : Un immense type avec une carrure incroyable, mais la chose qui me sauta au visage dès que je l'ai vu fut sa ressemblance frappante avec mon père à quelques point près pour commencer il avait exactement les mêmes yeux que le jeune qui nous avait fait un signe de la main, et si on compte aussi le fait qu'il avait l'air légèrement plus vieux que mon père on aurais dit quasiment qu'ils étaient des jumeaux.

Mon père et l'homme se toisèrent puis un immense sourire vint sur chacun de leurs visages.

-Suez ! Clama le conducteur à l'intention de mon père, comme tu m'avais manquée

-Tu m'étonnes Nodiesop, ça doit faire quoi plus d'une dizaine d'année qu'on ne s'était pas revu ! En tous cas je vois que toute ta famille se porte bien.

-Tu peux parler les tiens ont quand même vachement grandis depuis la dernière fois que je les ai vus !

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière mon père,

-Chéri, je sais que tu es content de retrouver ton frère mais tu devrais peut-être refaire les présentations cela fait longtemps que les enfants ne les ont pas vu…

Papa fit un sourire gêné puis se tourna vers Thalia et moi :

-Les enfants je vous présente votre oncle Nodiesop : Il est le plus vieux de la fratrie, d'où le fait qu'il ait beaucoup plus de rides que moi. Le conducteur n'émit qu'un sourire à l'intention de la remarque mais ne releva pas.

Puis papa pointa du doigt la dame (Oui je sais c'est poli…)

-Et là la charmante dame qui se porte au côté de votre c'est Sally sa femme et à côté d'eux se trouve…

-Percy ! Répondit immédiatement cheveux en bataille, t'inquiètes pas tonton je finis les présentations ! Puis à ces mots il se dirigea vers nous et fis la bise à Thalia et me serra la main avant de reculer d'un pas.

-Et vous je présume que vous êtes Thalia et Jason, Heureux de vous « re-rencontrer » car je vais être honnête je vous ai complètement oubliée, il se gratta la tête comme si cela le gêné, même si papa dis qu'on s'entendait très bien quand on était petit donc j'espère que ce sera toujours la même chose maintenant !

Puis l'autre jeune qui était dans son coin se rapprocha lui aussi, je vis qu'il portait un tee-shirt noir un peu trop ample pour lui et qu'il portait aussi un jean de la même couleur à croire qu'il serait peut-être gothique.

-Et moi c'est Nico, dit-il d'une voix monotone, je préviens d'avance je ne suis en aucun cas le frère de cet écervelé de Percy (Je vis le concerné faire la moue), Je suis le fils de votre autre oncle mais vu qu'il travaillait aujourd'hui je me suis déplacé avec tonton maquereau pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue à sa place. Puis il fit une révérence (A-t-il compris que nous étions cousin ?).

Attends dans ce que tu viens de dire il y a juste une chose qui me chiffonne, Tonton « maquereau » genre vraiment et pourquoi ce surnom ? Demanda Thalia visiblement choqué quoi que je la comprends aussi après tout c'est plutôt rare comme surnom.

Percy pris alors la parole :

-En faites le truc c'est que mon père tiens une entreprise de poissonnerie et le produit qui a décollé sa carrière fut la vente de maquereau… Mais cela le fais plus rire qu'autre chose lorsqu'on lui dit, et puis bon le père de Nico je le surnomme Tonton tête de mort.

-Rassure moi ne me dit pas que son père vends des crânes… Je trouverai cela vraiment glauque.

Nico rigola d'un rire sans joie, ce qui honnêtement m'effraya plus qu'autre chose.

-Non, mais presque il tient une compagnie de pompes funèbres très connu dans New York. Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi Nico a l'air si dépressif vu comment le boulot de son père est plutôt spécial…

Puis un silence s'installa entre nous, visiblement l'annonce de Nico n'a pas eu un impact positif.

Percy pris immédiatement la parole sentant que la gêne commencer à être pesante.

-Mais sinon vous verraient il est super sympa ! Et y'a aussi Hazel que vous ne connaissez pas. C'est la demi-sœur de Nico du côté de son père donc elle est aussi notre cousine !

Nous continuons de parler un peu de la famille de Nico puis je propose à tout le monde d'aller s'assoir sur la terrasse au lieu de rester debout comme ça.

Ainsi on s'installe tous autour de la table sur la terrasse et je partis chercher des boissons et des verres. Une fois dans la cuisine je vis que Papa et Maman faisaient visiter la maison à tonton et tatie, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon père sourire autant. Je pris une bouteille de Coca et les verres puis me dirigea vers la table.

-Et sinon ça fait longtemps que vous habitez ici ? demande Thalia

-Pour ma part cela va faire un an que j'habite à New York mais cette année je change dans lycée pour venir dans le même que le vôtre. Il regarda Thalia et moi puis nous fis un sourire avant de dire : De toute façon les gens de mon ancien lycée étaient des cons donc ce n'est pas eux qui vont me manquer…

Je me suis tourné vers Nico puis lui demande

-Et toi Nico ça fait combien de temps que tu vis ici ?

-Je suis dans le même cas que vous, j'ai aussi déménagé pour venir habiter ici mais initialement je venais d'Atlanta sauf que moi comparé à vous cela va faire une semaine que nous sommes installé.

On continue de parler de tout et de rien puis Thalia propose une idée :

-Les gars ça ne vous dit pas d'aller piquer une tête dans la piscine ? Car personnellement je n'attends que ça depuis que je l'ai vu mais vu que vous êtes arrivé je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'en profiter.

-Mais on n'a pas de maillot de bain Percy et moi…

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça j'en ai quelques-uns dans ma chambre suivez-moi. Répondis-je

Ainsi mes nouveaux cousin et moi-même nous nous dirigeons vers ma chambre et une fois dans celle-ci j'ouvris quelques cartons et tomba enfin sur celui contenant les maillots de bains et autres sous-vêtement mais au moment d'en sortir 3 je n'avais pas vu que Percy avait sa main dans le carton et en sortis un caleçon avec écrit dessus : « Blondie jusqu'au bout de la nuit ».

-Blondie ? Vraiment ? Comment ça se fait que tu ais un caleçon comme ça ? Me dit-il complètement hilare

Je me retourne et vois que Nico lui aussi rigole, ça fait bizarre de le voir rigoler mais au moins ça me permet d'enlever ce côté gars renfermé que j'avais eu à propos de lui la première fois que l'ai vu. Puis le comble est que je dois être complètement rouge pivoine à cause de la situation

-C'est un cadeau que m'avais offert ma copine

Percy et Nico réussirent à se calmer un peu puis Nico demande

-Tu as une copine ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Elle vient de Los Angeles ou bien tu es un tombeur qui à peine arriver a déjà une foule de fille à ses pieds ?

Et bien il ne faut pas croire mais malgré son côté renfermé ça a l'air d'être un grosse commère une fois qu'il s'ouvre à nous.

-Elle s'appelle Reyna mais à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop si on est encore ensemble à cause du déménagement… Je baisse la tête à la fin de ma phrase puis leur lança un sourire, et non je ne suis pas ce genre de gars qui court après les filles.

Alors que Nico allez dire quelquechose quelqu'un toque à la porte

-Bon les gars vous êtes ou bien vous êtes tous comme Jason des gonzesses qui prennent 30 plombent pour se changer ?

-Ca va on arrive la décolorée! Lui criais-je

On se change rapidement ainsi Percy se retrouve avec un Short de bain mi bleu mi vert, Quant à Nico j'avais réussi à trouver un Short noir un peu juste pour moi qui avait l'air de plaire énormément à Nico et vu son gabarit plus petit que nous je pense même que je vais lui donner, quant à moi j'avais un short avec des bandes blanches et bleus. Une fois dans le couloir nous trouvons Thalia qui avait mis un maillot de bain deux pièces entièrement noir (Je pense que Thalia et Nico devrait bien s'entendre côté vêtement).

Puis nous nous dirigeons vers la piscine et une fois devant Thalia ne put s'empêcher et courant afin de plonger très vite suivi par Percy quant à Nico et moi on s'est lancé un regard puis nous avons sauté en faisant la bombe afin de pouvoir les éclabousser au max.

Le contact de l'eau sur ma peau était à la fois comme un choc des températures mais néanmoins l'eau était bonne et nous nous amusons bien. Thalia était en train d'essayer de couler le pauvre Nico qui avait osée dire que ses mèches bleu étaient « spéciales » et qu'il se demande à quoi elle doit ressembler lorsqu'elle est blonde comme moi. Quant à Percy il était comme un poisson dans l'eau, il s'amuse à faire le poirier et quelques longueurs à croire qu'il passe sa vie dans l'eau vu la vitesse à laquelle ils les enchainent. Puis soudain il plongea sous l'eau et il se met entre mes jambes puis me porte sur ses épaules.

-Combat familial ! Le frère contre la sœur ! Qui gagnera ce combat tant attendus ? Rigole Percy

Nico pris donc Thalia sur ces épaules et elle me lance :

-Depuis le temps que j'attendais de te ridiculiser Blondie !

Puis immédiatement elle m'attrape les bras et commence à essayer de me pousser mais Percy tenait plutôt bien sur ses jambes puis je contre-attaque et lui attrape les hanches mais elle ne se laisse pas faire et en profite pour me chatouille sous les aisselles et là c'est plus fort que moi je gigote dans tous les sens et Percy perds appuie et tombe à la renverse mais celui-ci dans un geste désespéré fis un croche pied sous l'eau qui fauche Nico et les fait chuter tous les deux.

Une fois que nous avons tous sortis la tête de l'eau je déclare

-Disons égalité.

-Tout ça pour pas que tu avoues que tu t'es fait ridiculiser par une fille. Me déclara Thalia

-Pas ma faute les chatouilles c'était déloyale comme technique !

Puis on rigole tous un bon coup quand on voit nos pères sur la terrasse juste au-dessus en train de nous observer.

-Ca ne te rappelle pas nous dans notre jeunesse ? Dis mon père

-Mais tellement mais après tout on est encore de grand enfant non ? Répondis tonton

Sally vint à côté de lui et lui donna une tape dans le dos

-Oui je confirme que parfois j'ai l'impression d'élever deux enfants…

-Ah bon toi aussi ? Comme quoi ce n'est pas facile d'être mère d'enfants et de plus vieux enfants. Réponds ma mère puis les deux femmes rirent entre elle

-Sinon Nico et Percy on va y allez. Lance Nodiesop à l'intention de nos cousins

On sort donc de la piscine puis nous nous séchons et les garçons se rechangèrent

-Vous pouvez garder les maillots les gars celui que je porte me suffit.

-Merci blondie ! Me répondent-ils en cœur pendant que Percy fait un gros clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus.

-On se dit à dans deux jours au lycée les cousins. Nous dis Percy avant de monter dans la voiture.

Ils nous firent tous un dernier signe avant que la voiture ne démarre puis ils s'en allèrent. Puis je me mis à penser que ma famille était plutôt cool enfaite et maintenant je n'avais qu'une seul envie : Les revoir le plus vite possible.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Une beauté mystérieuse

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vraiment m'excuser pour cet affreuse absence dont j'ai fait preuve, un an sans posté... Je sais c'est impardonnable. Mais sachez que c'est en lisant vos Reviews que j'ai décidé de m'y remettre, en tous cas je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant !**

 **Jason: T'es vraiment un boulet, genre tu m'as oublié pendant un an... Un an à relire "Blondie jusqu'au bout de la nuit" je te remercie pas l'affiche quoi.**

 **Moi : Bon OK je suis désolé pour toi aussi, tu me pardonnes ?**

 **Jason: Ca dépendra de l'issue de l'histoire *Sourire Sadique***

 **Sur ce petit interlude Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !**

*Bip Bip Bip*

Je mets ma main sur le réveil afin de l'éteindre, je me relève avec difficulté de mon lit les yeux et la tête encore dans les bras de Morphée. Puis je me rappelle soudainement qu'aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la rentrée. Ainsi je me relève me dépêche de prendre des vêtements dans mon armoire et fonce à la salle de bain avant que Thalia ne se réveille car sinon je ne suis pas prêt de prendre ma douche. Une fois dans la salle de bain je me douche m'essuie et me prépare, j'enfile mon jean et mon tee-shirt flash (un peu à la Sheldon pour les connaisseurs.) et je sors de la salle de bain quand une furie me sauta dessus, dois-je vous expliquer que cette furie n'est autre que ma frangine ?

Je descends dans la cuisine afin de prendre mon petit-déjeuner et je vois que mes parents sont déjà là, ma mère avec un bol de lait entrain de feuilleter un magazine tandis que mon père a à la main une tasse de café et est en costard avec un magnifique badge Jaune flashy dont est écrit dessus : Jamais à court de jus avec Suez ! Ah oui c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui est l'ouverture de sa nouvelle centrale électrique, d'ailleurs je perçois une légère crainte dans son regard mais il l'efface immédiatement lorsqu'il me voit. Je leur lance un bonjour enthousiaste et me dirige vers le placard et me prend la boite de céréales, un bol et du lait dans le frigo puis me pose à table. Je commence à prendre quelques cuillérées quand ma mère me demande.

-Alors Jason prêt pour la rentrée ?

-Hyper pressée j'ai hâte de revoir Percy et Nico et puis qui sait je serais peut-être dans la classe de Percy vu qu'on a le même âge !

Mon père sourit est me lança

-Au moins je suis content de voir que tu t'entends bien avec tes cousins.

Soudain Thalia arrive dans la cuisine habillée d'un débardeur noir et d'un short en jean, elle dit bonjour à nos parents puis se sert un verre de jus d'orange et quelques biscuits.

Une fois notre petit-déjeuner terminé papa ne prévient que l'on y va et nous montons chacun chercher nos sacs et nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture. Au moins on a de la chance aujourd'hui toujours un grand soleil ce qui va nous permettre de bien profiter de la journée en espérant que ce temps reste le même les jours qui viennent.

On traversa New York et papa nous déposa enfin devant notre lycée, il nous fit un bisou et on sort de la voiture. Devant nous se trouve une immense arche blanche avec écrit dessus : Lycée Steven Lake

Puis sous cette arche se trouve un petit groupe qui nous fait signe, immédiatement nous reconnaissons Percy qui sautille sur place et à l'air super heureux de nous revoir. Thalia et moi nous nous dirigeons vers eux et remarquons qu'entre Percy et Nico se trouve une fille à la peau basané et aux long cheveux bouclés ainsi que deux magnifique pupille de couleur ambre qui contraste parfaitement avec le reste de son corps ce qui lui donne un charme assez atypique.

-Les gars je vous présente Hazel, c'est ma demi-sœur et donc votre cousine elle aussi ! nous avertit Nico

-Enchanté vous deux ! Puis Hazel vint vers nous et nous fis la bise, suite à cela je serre la main à Nico et Percy afin de leur dire bonjour à eux aussi.

Nous commençons alors à parler un peu avec Hazel afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle, nous apprenons ainsi qu'elle a un copain appelé Franck mais qu'il n'est pas là pour l'instant mais aussi qu'elle a le même âge que nous. Qui sait avec un peu de chance elle se retrouvera dans la même classe que nous.

-En tous cas je suis bien content qu'il y ait enfin une autre fille avec moi parce qu'avoir que des cousins gars c'est la loose ! Dis Thalia à l'intention d'Hazel

Hazel décocha un sourire à Thalia et dis :

-Et tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est que de vivre avec Nico et supporter Percy même si cela ne fait qu'une semaine il est incorrigible ! Mais je reconnais qu'une fille de plus ça fait du bien !

Percy lui décocha un sourire niais dont lui seul à l'air d'avoir le secret. Puis le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'entrée et se répartit par classe. Ainsi Thalia étant plus âgée se retrouve seule dans sa classe tandis que Hazel, Percy et moi-même nous nous trouvons ensemble et du coin de l'œil je vois Nico lancer un sourire carnassier à Franck qui blêmit à vue d'œil car ils se retrouvent dans la même classe et je sens que la pression du demi-frère va peser très lourd pour Franck.

-Ne t'en fais pas nounours je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer avec mon frère et puis ça te permettra d'apprendre à le connaître. Puis Hazel décocha un regard compris à l'attention de Nico

-Oui ne t'en fais pas « Nounours » tout va bien se passer. Lâcha Nico

Je vis Franck déglutir puis lui et Nico se dirigèrent vers leur classe et Thalia fit de même.

Ainsi Percy, Hazel et moi arrivons dans notre classe et nous nous installons dans le fond de la salle afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la pièce.

Soudain je vis une fille aux cheveux blond attaché d'une queue de cheval rentré dans la salle suivi d'une autre fille. Cette fille était tout simplement magnifique, elle avait le teint légèrement halé, avec des cheveux bruns un peu décoiffé mais tout simplement superbe et entrecoupé de petites tresses, mais je pense que le plus incroyable est la couleur de ses yeux, ils sont juste magnifique, ils changent de couleur en fonction de la lumière passant de vert clair à brun noisette… D'ailleurs vu le peu de discrétion dont je dois faire preuve à l'instant elle me vit la regarder et me lança un sourire puis alla s'assoir au premier rang juste à côté de la blonde.

Puis notre professeur entra dans la salle,

-Bonjour à vous tous je me présente Monsieur Brunner votre professeur d'histoire mais aussi de grec pour ceux ayant pris l'option, je vois que cet année nous avons bon nombre de nouveaux, je pense donc que vous allez tous vous présenter un par un en commençant dans l'ordre alphabétique.

Ainsi la Blond fut la première à se présenter, elle s'appelle Annabeth Chase et la seule chose que j'ai retenu de sa présentation mis à part le fait qu'elle a tout à fait l'air d'être le type d'élève première de la classe, fut le regard que Percy avait… Il ne l'a pas quitté des yeux ce qui n'échappa pas à Hazel non plus qui me fis un clin d'œil et je donnai un coup de coude à Percy pour le sortir de sa pensée.

-Ouille !

-Je fais ça car si tu continues à la regarder comme ça elle va finir par penser que tu n'es qu'un vieux pervers.

-Mais je ne la regardais même pas d'abord ! Puis il rougit ce qui nous fit rire Hazel et moi.

Rire qui n'échappa pas à notre professeur :

-Alors comme ça on rigole durant la présentation de ses camarades ? Très bien alors à votre tour Monsieur Jackson

Percy se présenta, puis se fut mon tour, ainsi je me retrouve devant l'ensemble de la classe et commence à me décrire, je vois que nous sommes une vingtaine, et que dans l'ensemble ils ont l'air plutôt sympa, néanmoins je fais tout mon possible pour éviter de fixer la jeune brune qui continue de sourire tout en parlant avec sa voisine Annabeth.

Puis une fois ma présentation finit je retourne à ma place et attends que la prochaine personne se présente. Au moment où je m'assois Hazel qui est sur la table juste devant la nôtre me dit :

-En tous cas je suis bien contente de ne pas être nouvelle, finalement un bon point qui revient à ma mère.

-Ah bon comment ça ?

-Et bien j'ai toujours vécu ici mais ma mère est décédée récemment donc mon père a décidé d'emménager ici avec Nico et sa nouvelle femme pour éviter que j'ai à déménager.

Elle me dit cette phrase avec une vague mélancolie mais elle se reprend très vite et me fait un immense sourire.

-D'ailleurs c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré il va falloir organiser ça, il faudrait que je demande à Papa de tous vous inviter.

-Ouais ça pourrait-être géniale un repas de famille ! S'enquit Percy qui suivait notre discussion depuis tout à l'heure.

Soudain je vois Monsieur Brunner appeler l'élève suivant, et mon étonnement fut lorsque je vis la jolie brune s'avancer vers le tableau et s'adresser à l'ensemble de la classe.

-Tout d'abord bonjour tout le monde, Je me présente je m'appelle Piper McLean…

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! En tous cas ça y est les personnages sont lancés ! Néanmoins ils appartiennent tous à Rick Riordan ce super écrivain qui nous a donné les super sage de PJO et HOO**

 **Jason: Du coup tout le monde oubliez pas une petite review si ça vous a plus fait toujours plaisir ! Et Gros bisous de Blondie !**

 **Moi: C'est chaud ta virilité à grave disparu en un an...**

 **Jason: A qui la faute HEEEEEEIIIIINNNN ?**


	4. Chapter 4 Rentrée et des larmes

**Salut à tous voici un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire, en espérant que cela vous plaira ! Sur ce Enjoy !**

Bon j'avoue que je n'ai pas forcément prêté attention à ce qu'elle avait dit durant sa présentation mais j'étais absorbé par sa beauté naturelle et que j'ai passé tout sa présentation à la regarder en long en large et en travers, même si j'avoue que dis comme ça je dois passer pour un détraqué pervers, mais sachez que ce n'est pas dans ce sens-là que je la regardais mais j'étais tout simplement hypnotisé par elle.

-Je vois que tous les nouveaux ce sont présenté, très bien alors maintenant je vais vous donner l'ensemble des papiers à remplir ainsi que votre emploi du temps pour l'année.

Et ainsi la matinée se passa sans encombre à remplir des papiers puis vint l'heure du repas. Comme nous l'avions convenu avec les autres avant d'aller dans nos salles nous nous sommes retrouvé dans le hall principal, Thalia fut la première à nous rejoindre, et disons que son air nous a vite fait comprendre qu'elle avait passé une première matinée éprouvante.

-Oula tu as l'air fatigué, qu'est-ce qui a pu te mettre dans cet état ? La questionna Hazel

-Ma prof' principale est madame Dodds une professeure de mathématique qui a passé toute la matinée à nous faire faire des exercices tous plus ennuyant les uns que les autres, et je vous parle même pas de l'ambiance… Disons que si un son venait à sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un il se prend des calculs en plus donc cela nous refroidis pas mal…

Je me mis à blémir lorsque ma sœur dit le nom de Dodds, et je me tournais vers Hazel et Percy et je vis que je n'étais pas le seul à être devenu blanc, car notre professeure de mathématique est la même que Thalia. Thalia ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire à la vue de nos têtes. Puis nous vîmes Nico et Franck nous rejoindre accompagné d'un garçon brun aux cheveux bouclé qui avait une tête de lutin certainement dû à ces oreilles pointu et le petite sourire qu'il affiché constamment sur son visage. Puis Franck nous le présenta à Percy, Thalia et moi-même, s'était un ami à lui qui s'appelait Léo cela fait plusieurs années qu'ils se connaissent et je pense que Franck a dû bien être content de ne pas être qu'avec Nico cette année.

Une fois tous regroupé nous nous sommes dirigé vers la cafétéria afin de pouvoir nous raconter à chacun notre matinée, puis j'apprends que nous serons pour la plupart ensemble durant les cours optionnel à savoir latin et grec, enfin tout le monde sauf Thalia qui est plus âgé que nous et donc pas au même niveau.

-D'ailleurs les garçons la prochaine fois que vous reluquer une fille essayez de le faire de façon plus discrète parce que bon elles vous ont cramé comme pas permis. Lâcha Hazel à l'intention de Percy et moi

Je suis devenu rouge écrevisse, puis tout le monde se moqua de moi, à part Thalia qui m'envoya un regard signifiant « Et Reyna ? », puis je détournai immédiatement mon regard vers Percy qui lui contrairement à moi n'était pas couleur tomate mais justement riait de plus belle.

-De toute façon vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancé lorsqu'elle a remarqué que je la fixé disons que cela à bien refroidis l'atmosphère entre nous. Mais j'en connais une qui avait l'air plus réceptive. Puis il me donna un coup de coude.

-Ahah mais oui bien sûr…

-En tous cas elle avait l'air plutôt réceptif. Acquiesça Hazel

Puis le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur et chacun regagna sa salle, et je confirme que madame Dodds est un vrai tyran, même si nous ne l'avons eu qu'une seule heure afin qu'elle se présente, elle nous donna d'avance des devoirs à faire chez soi…

Et la journée pris enfin fin, je salue tout le monde et me dirige vers la sortie où Thalia m'attendais puis nous voyons la voiture de P'pa s'approcher de nous et nous fais un signe pour que nous montions dedans, il nous raconta sa journée avec l'ouverture de la nouvelle centrale et le discours qu'il a tenu sur tout le blabla écologique de sa nouvelle centrale.

Une fois arrivé à la maison nous ne nous faisons pas prier et nous fonçons vers la cuisine afin de manger un petit truc et nous nous installons sur le canapé et allumons la télévision sur une émission bidon qui interroge des gens dans la rue sur des sujets n'ayant aucune logique, puis je sentis une vibration dans ma poche de pantalon, je sortis et vis un message de Reyna.

-« Jason désolé de ne pas avoir répondu avant mais je réfléchissais à beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps dont notre relation… Ce n'est pas contre toi mais je pense que notre relation à distance n'est que voué à l'échec, même si j'ai toujours des sentiments à ton égards je préfère que tu profites de ta nouvelle vie. Après tout tu restes mon Blondie. En espérant que tu ne le prennes pas mal. »

Comment expliquer cette sensation, imaginez que votre cœur est un vase et que quelqu'un le prends et l'explose contre un mur, et bien je pense que ça représente à peu près mon état actuellement, d'ailleurs je sens vaguement mon téléphone glissé de mes mains et s'écraser au sol, ainsi qu'une première larme puis une deuxième quand je sens ma vue se troubler et fonce vers le balcon pour prendre un peu l'air. Que je vous raconte ma relation avec Reyna…

Elle moi avions grandis ensemble, nous étions voisins lorsque j'habitais à Los Angeles ainsi nous avons quasiment vécu tout le temps ensemble soit elle était chez moi ou bien inversement, puis est arrivé les années d'écoles et ce qui n'était que de l'amitié est très vite devenu de l'amour réciproque d'ailleurs même nos parents n'attendaient que ça. Jusqu'au jour où mon père m'a annoncé que nous allions déménager durant plusieurs mois j'ai essayé de tout faire pour pouvoir rester là-bas mais rien n'y fait il n'a pas voulu changer d'avis, puis lorsque je l'ai annoncé à Reyna nous avons certainement eu la plus grosse dispute que notre couple ai connu, puis elle a commencé à s'éloigner de moi, même si je voulais à tout prix avoir une relation à distance avec elle car malgré tout elle reste et restera à jamais mon premier amour.

Alors que je plongeais mon regard dans l'horizon je sentis une main sur mon épaule puis quelqu'un me pris dans ses bras, je reconnus à l'odeur de pin qu'elle dégageait que c'était Thalia, puis elle glissa dans mon oreille :

-Je suis désolé Jas', j'ai vu le message que tu as reçu de Reyna… En tous cas sache qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit maintenant plutôt que de te faire du mal, dis-toi qu'elle fait ça pour que tu puisses profiter de New York à fond, et puis généralement les relations à distance ça tient jamais

-Oui mais moi je ne pensais pas être « comme les autres », et puis merde je l'aimais moi ! Enfin je l'aime toujours ! Puis à bout de nerf je m'effondre dans les bras de Thalia

Je la sens me caresser la tête, me dire des mots pour me réconforter mais rien de tout ça ne fait vraiment effet même si je ne la remercierais jamais assez d'être là pour moi, car je pense que même si je ne lui dis pas souvent, je suis fier d'être son petit frère. Puis après plusieurs minutes à essayer d'arrêter de faire couler mes larmes je monte directement dans ma chambre et part me coucher sans manger.

 **Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ? En tous cas j'espère même si c'est pas forcément la joie pour notre cher Jason mais bon super Thalia est là pour lui ! :D**

 **Thalia : Franchement t'es vraiment qu'un fragile**

 **Jason : De toute façon je savais que ce n'était pas normal que tu viennes me consoler espèce de monstre !**

 **Thalia : Arrête tu vas me faire rougir *rire diabolique***


	5. Chapter 5 Une nuit haute en couleur

**Salut tout le monde ! Tout d'abord désolé du retard de publication mais je suis quelqu'un de très spontanée donc ça va puis ça vient. Encore désolé :( mais sinon bonne lecture !**

La nuit ne fut pas réconfortante elle non plus, je restais dans mon lit à me ressasser le message que m'avais envoyé Reyna. Chaque minute durait une éternité, et je ne cesser de me retourner dans mon lit, passer une ou deux heures voir peux être plus à gesticuler je me résignai et m'assit sur mon lit afin d'essayer de me changer les idées et décortique du regard ma chambre enfin finit d'être monté. La télé qui était accroché au mur juste en face de mon lit avait été branché la veille et fonctionnait maintenant mais je n'étais pas d'humeur pour regarder quoi que ce soit. Mais juste à côté de celle-ci se trouve mon bureau avec toute mes affaires dessus, ainsi qu'un dernier carton pas encore déballé. Je me levais et me dirigea vers celui-ci quand en l'ouvrant j'aperçus que c'était mon carton souvenir de ma vie à Los Angeles. Il y avait des tas de photos de moi et mes amis, ainsi que d'autres bricole, voyant tout ça je pris la gomme fixant posé sur mon bureau et me lança dans la décoration de ma chambre qui malgré qu'elle soit meublé me paraissait fade. Je pris les photos prise avec mes amis je revoyais par exemple nos vacances à la mer avec Dakota, Thalia, Michael et même Reyna. Je sais ce que vous pensez c'est malsain de mettre des photos d'elle dans ma chambre mais cela reste néanmoins des souvenirs forts. Ensuite j'ai quelques photos de soirées ou encore au bahut, un sentiment de nostalgie me prend mais je mets toutes les photos au-dessus de mon lit, ensuite en retournant vers le carton je retrouve mon maillot de football américain de mon ancienne équipe « les Jupiters ». Je chope une épingle et l'accroche aussi au mur à côté des photos. Mais cette fois en retournant au carton je ne vis que des affaires ayant appartenu à Reyna et décide donc de fermer le carton et de le ranger au-dessus de mon armoire. Ne sachant plus quoi faire je retourne vers mon lit et allume mon portable : 02h17.

Bon ne sachant pas quoi faire au milieu de cette insomnie, je m'habillai avec un jogging et enfila un tee-shirt qui trainais sur le sol et descendis en direction de l'entrée, une fois dehors j'hésitais à prendre mon téléphone puis voulant juste me changer les idées partis sans le prendre. La nuit était douce l'automne n'ayant pas encore réellement pointé le bout de son nez, je commençais à longer la route quand je vis une sorte de parc avec quelques passant et décida de me poser un peu là-bas. Une fois allongé je me mis à regarder le ciel mais aucune étoile était visible dût à la pollution lumineuse, au moins je ne suis pas vrai dépayser de Los Angeles. Soudain j'entendis quelqu'un marcher non loin de moi puis s'asseoir non loin de moi, ne voulant pas passer pour un curieux ou une commère je restais perdu dans mes pensées quand j'entendis une voix s'adresser à moi.

\- Alors ne pas trop dépayser de la Californie ?

Je me tournai vers la voix quand je reconnus Léo, il était vêtu d'une sorte de salopette marron avec un tee-shirt en dessous, il était toujours paré de son sourire malicieux mais étonnamment cela me fis sourire, d'ailleurs il était un train de tortiller quelque chose dans ces mains mais d'une manière frénétique.

-Oui avant que tu ne le demandes je suis hyperactif mais bon il faut bien que le beau gosse que je suis ait quelques défauts. Ria-t-il

J'esquissai un sourire puis me releva et me tourna vers lui. Je vis que pendant qu'il me parlait ces mains continuer d'agir comme si elles étaient indépendantes de sa volonté. Quand soudain un clic se fit entendre puis le boitier qu'il tenait dans les mains s'ouvrit.

-C'est quoi ce boitier ?

-Même pas tu réponds à ma question que tu m'en poses une. Dit-il en faisant semblant de bouder. En faites c'est un mécanisme créer par mon père et il peut s'ouvrir de 32 manières différentes et j'essaye de chercher la totalité des solutions.

A ces mots il referma le boitier puis ces mains se remirent à jouer avec la boite telle une danse inlassable

-Whoua tu en as trouvé combien pour le moment ?

-Juste 18 mais celle-là je l'avais déjà découverte. Dit-il en faisant le mou. Sinon j'attends ta réponse à ma question.

-Oui excuse-moi j'étais dans mes pensées. M'excusai-je tout en me grattant la tête gêné. Je t'avoue que j'ai le blues par rapport à ça, d'où le fait que je sois dans ce parc. Et toi ?

-Oh moi je viens souvent quand je ne sens pas le sommeil être là, puis ça me permets de me concentrer sur ce casse-tête.

Soudain ces mains arrêtèrent de triturer la boite et il me le tendit tout en me faisant un signe de la tête pour que je la prenne dans mes mains, la boite était imposante et assez lourde mais d'une incroyable finesse.

-Vas-y je te laisse essayer si tu veux.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire j'avoue avoir eu un réflexe un peu idiot mais je me mis à presser la boite sur elle-même comme si je voulais l'aplatir. Puis un clic se fit entendre comme celui précédemment, mais quand je relevai les yeux vers Léo les siens étaient grand ouverts comme surpris.

-Donc il a même incorporé un système de pression. Ingénieux, maintenant voyons voir quelle pierre se trouve à l'intérieur cette fois.

Mon air interrogateur lui fit comprendre que je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il me raconter qu'il s'empressa d'expliquer.

-Tu as réussis à trouver un mécanisme que je ne connaissais pas, or à chaque fois qu'on l'ouvre d'une nouvelle façon une pierre se trouve à l'intérieur pour me féliciter de ma réussite.

Effectivement une petite pierre jaune comme de l'ambre se trouvait au milieu.

-Je te la laisse tu as découvert le mécanisme elle te revient de droit ! Et puis dis-toi que c'est un cadeau de notre nouvelle amitié ! Sourit-il de toutes ses dents

Sa bonne humeur étant contagieuse je me surpris à sourire malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer juste avant. Je ramassai la pierre et la mise dans la poche de mon jogging tout en remerciant Léo.

-C'est avec plaisir, j'avoue que ta boite et marrante ! Et puis ça m'a bien changé les idées mec, maintenant je sens que le sommeil est revenu franchement merci.

-Pas de soucis _Amigo_! C'était sympa mais moi aussi je vais retourner me coucher après tout nous avons cours demain. En tous cas merci bien Superman et _Hasta mañana_ !

Puis sur ces mots il me serra la main et repartit comme il était arrivé tel un lutin. Moi aussi je pris la direction de ma maison afin d'avoir une fin de nuit potable. Mais une fois arrivé chez moi je pris bien soin de poser la pierre sur mon bureau en pensant que finalement Léo a l'air plutôt sympa et puis c'était original comme nuit. Et il aura réussi à lui changer les idées chose qu'il n'aurait pas crue possible surtout avec quelqu'un comme lui, mais bon la vie new-yorkaise lui réserve de belle surprise.

Et sur ces pensées je tombai dans les bras de Morphée.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Léo: Evidemment je suis enfin vraiment bien présent dans un chapitre du coup c'est forcément un bon chapitre !**

 **Jason: -se racle la gorge- J'espère que tout les mexicains non pas un aussi gros ego parceque sinon je suis vraiment pas sortit.**

 **Moi : Je pensais pas dire ça mais je suis d'accord avec Jason**

 **Jason: Tu vois ... Hééééééé c'est pas si cool que ça ce que tu dis :(**


End file.
